kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Roidmude
was originally a Low-Class Roidmude before she achieved her super evolution into the . Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced/Super Evolution: Angel, Heaven *Human form/sychronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Chaser's Chaser End (body and Core) Character History Global Freeze As one of the 108 Roidmudes across the Earth, 099 evidently participated in the April 2014 revolution against humanity which would become known as the Global Freeze, though this unit's specific location and and activities at this time remain unknown. Angel Through copying the form of a female psychiatrist named Shouko Hazama, 099 achieved evolution into a Super Advanced Roidmude, Angel. By using her golden feathers to alter the Roidmudes' characteristics into humans' characteristics, she hopes to fulfill her agenda of bringing about everlasting peace between Roidmudes and humans by submitting them under her control. She implants a golden feather onto Chase, giving him the human emotions he always wanted. However, once Chase realises Angel's true motive, he is able to remove the golden wing by using the Rhino Super Viral Core before he finishes her off once and for all. Post-mortem 099 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 200cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Advanced= Once empowering herself, Angel receives her own Super Evolution. *Height: 222cm *Weight: 123kg ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Feather projectiles :Angel can produce silver feathers which can be used for attacking. They shock anyone who touches it. ; :Angel can also produce golden feathers, dubbed the Feather Circuit, which grant emotions to anyone - be it human or Roidmude. However, these feathers also have a downside. Once a Feather Circuit begins to fuse with a Roidmude's Core, the Roidmude's consciousness will begin to fade away, turning it into Angel's puppet, unless the Feather Circuit is forcefully removed from the Roidmude's body. ;Ring Projection :She can release countless halo-like rings to attack, or to rip a Roidmude's Core out of their body. ;Core Absorption :She can absorb the ripped Cores to increase her powers. This allows her to overwhelm 2 Super Evolved Roimudes at once. ;Telekinesis :She can use her mind power to prevent her enemies from approaching her and damage them. }} Behind the scenes Roidmude 099 was established as having perished by the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider Drive. Her fate, and transformation into Angel, was later revealed in the V-Cinema film Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser, in which she served as the main antagonist. Portrayal Angel Roidmude is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . Notes *The Angel Roidmude costume is a modified version of the Medic Roidmude. **Coincidentally, both Roidmudes have the number 9 in their code, and have assumed a female appearance. *The first kanji of her human template surname is , a reference to her being the Angel Roidmude. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? Category:Roidmudes Category:Spider Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Female Monsters